Demasiado tarde
by cari-chan1
Summary: One shot. Mi idea de por que Kakashisensei siempre llega tarde...algunos spoilers si no llevais muy avanzada la serie R&R please


Escribí este one shot mientras en mi mente rondaba la pregunta de por qué Kakashi siempre llega tarde y este fue el resultado, no es gran cosa y es bastante corto, solo espero que sirva de disfrute a alguien. Agradecería mucho los reviews ya que este es el primer fic de naruto que hago.

El fic está narrado en primera persona (desde el punto de vista de Kakashi), los guiones indican diálogos.

_**Demasiado tarde**_

La suave luz me despierta cada mañana, y cada mañana al levantarme, me tropiezo contigo.

Lanzo una mirada rápida y me obligo a no pensar en esto de nuevo, algo que inevitablemente sucede por mucho que yo me empeñe en evitarlo.

Cada mañana, me repito que debo quitar esa vieja fotografía, que ver nuestras caras sonrientes al despertar solo me aporta malos recuerdos, pero todos los días evito hacerlo.

Soy demasiado débil o demasiado estúpido, cualquier opción me parece razonable.

Ahora nuestra fotografía está acompañada, ese que está a tu lado es mi equipo, me recuerdan mucho a nosotros, aunque quizás tengan algo más de talento y menos sentido común. Con ellos, cada día parece ofrecerte una nueva diversión, y admito que no podría estar más agradecido.

Al cruzar frente al espejo me detengo un instante, siempre lo hago, por que siempre me da la impresión de que no soy yo, si no tú, quien me devuelve la mirada, con ese ojo color sangre que me entregaste…no te negaré que siempre me ha resultado útil, me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar, pero a menudo me he preguntado si hiciste lo correcto al ofrecérmelo y si yo hice lo correcto al aceptarlo.

Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, lo sé.

La nostalgia va entrando en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el desayuno, quizás por eso cuando al fin pongo un pie en la calle, mis piernas parecen no obedecer a mi cerebro y me guían sin que lo advierta al lugar donde descansan vuestros nombres.

Siempre que llego a este punto pienso que debí comprar unas flores, probablemente Rin se enfadaría conmigo por ser tan poco atento, pero sé que a ti no te importa demasiado, eras alérgico al polen si mal no logro recordar. La próxima vez traeré unos dulces, creo que fueron de las pocas cosas que siempre compartimos como un equipo… aun éramos unos críos, quizás yo aun lo sea.

Suena una campana a lo lejos, y sé que ya llevo demasiado retraso. Dile a Rin que la próxima vez le traeré esas flores, y los dulces, no me olvidaré de los dulces.

Mi equipo está esperando, y parecen inquietos, probablemente me haya retrasado más de lo previsto.

- ¡Llegas tarde!

Naruto y Sakura gritan al unísono mientras Sasuke suspira resignado. No puedo evitar sonreír, es como vernos a nosotros hace unos años.

Yo me enfadaba por tu retraso, tú te enfadabas por mi enfado, y Rin nos miraba con sonrisa indulgente. Sensei siempre se reía.

La nostalgia tira de mí por que antes de darme cuenta ya respondo a sus gritos enojados de la misma manera que tú lo hacías.

- Lo siento, pero una anciana me pidió que la guiara y…

- ¡Mentiroso!

A duras penas aguanto la risotada ante tan entusiasta observación de mi equipo.

Por supuesto están en lo cierto, siempre han sido mentiras, pero la mentira era parte del juego, y ahora entiendo por qué Sensei se reía de nuestras discusiones.

Pero como de costumbre, ya es demasiado tarde para darse cuenta.

- ¡Kakashi sensei!

Naruto tan entusiasta como siempre se me acerca, aunque su mirada me desconcierta, parece que se está guardando alguna cuestión que le reconcome. Supongo que pronto sabré de qué se trata, este chico no aguanta demasiado la presión.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¿No lo había dicho?

- ¿De qué se trata, Naruto?

- Kakashi sensei… ¿por qué siempre llegas tarde?

Sonrío divertido, por que la respuesta es obvia.

Sakura y Sasuke mantienen la misma atención curiosa que Naruto, esperando algún tipo de confesión. Suponen algo pervertido, incluso sin el sharingan podría decirlo.

Pero tú ya habrás adivinado el por qué ¿no es así? Durante algún tiempo, creí que simplemente me estaba volviendo irresponsable, pero no es así, sino que es una de las muchas maneras en las que te haces presente.

- ¿Y bien?

Mi equipo está impaciente y yo me he quedado espaciado, pensando de nuevo en los años ya vividos.

- De acuerdo, si queréis saberlo, os lo diré.

- ¿Entonces?

- Siempre llego tarde por que…soy muy despistado jajaja.

Creo que no es la respuesta que esperaban por que Naruto suelta un bufido al tiempo que Sakura pone los ojos en blanco, Sasuke se limita a mirarme desafiante.

- Bueno equipo, debemos marcharnos, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

- ¡Una misión¿Cómo será nuestro trabajo de hoy, Kakashi sensei?

- Enseguida lo sabrás, Naruto.

- ¡Genial!...pero, de verdad quería saber por qué siempre llegas tarde…

Sonrío a Naruto aunque sé que él no puede ver mi expresión.

Quizás algún día debería contarle que siempre llego tarde por una simple razón:

Por que tú, mi buen Obito, vives en mí.


End file.
